Manual wheelchairs are the primary mode of locomotion for millions of people around the world. Upper limb pain and injury is very common among these manual wheelchair users and can severely impact mobility, independence and quality of life. The most common types of injury are impingement syndrome of the shoulder and carpal tunnel syndrome of the wrist. Upper limb pain and injury is an emotionally, physically and financially costly problem.
Wheelchair propulsion is one activity that has been associated with the development of these upper extremity injuries. It is recommended that users reduce how hard they push on the handrim and to do it less frequently in order to reduce the stresses of propulsion on the upper body.
Prior art presents power attachment units that have been used to mount to manual wheelchairs to assist in propulsion. The typical power add-on, comparable to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,418, which is incorporated herein by specific reference for all purposes, employs a linkage system that mounts to the wheelchair frame and trails in between the two rear wheels. An electric motor powers a drive wheel that is controlled by a push button located within reach of the user. This type of design, not common to all power attachments, also employs a steering bar that attaches to the front casters in order to guide the wheelchair when being driven by the power add-on. These electric drive attachments are known to be successful in helping to reduce the physical effort needed for propulsion. A drawback is that these types of systems completely eliminate the need for pushing because the user drives the wheelchair, rather than maneuvers it through pushes. In this situation, the user does not benefit from the physical exercise of manual propulsion or the psychological benefits of not being dependent on the device for transportation.
Another prior art is the push activated power assist wheels. These combine the benefits of manual push operation by the user and power assistance to reduce the demand on the user's upper extremities during propulsion. Push activated power assist wheels, similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,189, which is incorporated herein by specific reference for all purposes, are battery powered wheels that employ either force and torque sensors, or both, to measure the force applied to the handrims from the user and amplify that force through the use of motors embedded in the wheels to drive the wheelchair forward or backward. This technology has been shown to have a number of positive effects on wheelchair users, including reduced energy expenditure, reduced push cadence, reduced muscle activation, decreased range of motion, easier hill climbing, increased propulsion speed and reduced pain during propulsion for those users already experiencing pain.
The drawback with this approach is that the employment of force and torque sensors to recognize and quantify the amplitude of the push significantly complicates the design. The handrims must be mounted to the wheel hubs, instead of the wheel rim as in typical manual wheelchairs, causing a significant increase in complexity. Added cost and weight of these devices then becomes inherent when this type of approach is taken. Additionally, because measurements are focused on the handrim, hazardous situations can be escalated by the assistive power.
Accordingly, there is a need for power assist system that addresses the issues of the prior art and devices.